HSM Drabbles
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: HSM drabbles with all your favourite Wildcats. Follow them through their teenage problems, lives and needs. TxG
1. Gabriella's Bad Day

**Gabriella's**** Bad ****Day**

Gabriella Montez never had a bad day, until today.

Gabriella Montez was always nice to everyone, especially to Troy, until today.

Gabriella Montez always said hi in the mornings, until today.

Today Gabriella Montez decides to take a day off from all the niceness and have a bad day.

So today she stomps into the school, soaked by the rain (why heaven decided to let it rain in sunny Albuquerque this exact day, who knows?), not saying hi to anybody and not being nice either.

When she stomps by her friends, who look at her like an alien took over her body, they decide to ask her what exactly is wrong with her. So they walk up to her and ask what's wrong. She answers, "I'm having a bad day." Then she adds with a insecure smile, "Is it working?"

A/N So what did ya think? Continue? Every chap will be around this short, some shorter, some longer, but never more then 300 words.


	2. Troy's Happy Morning

**Troy's**** Happy**** Morning**

Troy Bolton was the worst in the mornings, the entire school knew that.

So when he bounced into school with a happy smile on his face, everyone was wondering what creature took over Troy Bolton.

Chad Danforth carefully approached him and asked, "Dude, what happened?"

Troy Bolton sighed contently, stretched his arms, flexed his muscles and said dreamily, "She said yes."

It was that day the school figured out that the only way to let Troy Bolton be happy in the morning was called Gabriella Montez-says-yes.

A/N: Short, but nice!


	3. Taylor's Observations

**Taylor's Observations**

Where ever Gabriella Montez goes, Troy Bolton goes there too.

Whatever Troy Bolton does, Gabriella Montez does it too.

Whenever Gabriella Montez cries, Troy Bolton is there to give her a hug.

Whoever is talking to Troy Bolton, somehow talks to Gabriella Montez too.

This all is observed by Taylor McKessie. She sees that Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez.

She also sees that Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton too.

What she doesn't see is why she can't have that too.

Why she can't be attached to someone by the hip.

Why she can't be able to have the exact same thing the two of them share.

Why she can't have her knight in shining armour.

Taylor McKessie is not jealous, she's just curious why she can't have that. That's all.


	4. Chad's Nerves

**Chad's Nerves**

Chad Danforth is never nervous.

Not right before a game.

Not before he has to speech in front of an entire class when he didn't prepare.

Not before the championship game.

Not even before he had to eat ten slimy worms for a bet.

But now? Right now Chad Danforth is nervous, actually he's petrified.

Because he has to ask Taylor McKessie out.

Not that he never asked girls out, oh no! There were loads of girls, mostly cheerleaders, that he had asked out.

But when it comes to asking Taylor McKessie out for Homecoming, Chad Danforth is nervous.

Petrified, actually.

A/N: Short, but will be continued


	5. Sharpay's Needs

**Sharpay's Needs**

Sharpay Evans needs drama.

Sharpay Evans needs to take the lead.

Sharpay Evans needs compliments.

And, most of all, Sharpay Evans needs friends.

So when someone compliments her on her good leading abilities whenever there's drama in one of her friend's life, Sharpay Evans is happy.

But when Chad Danforth is the one complimenting her, she knows that he's playing with her.

Until she hears it's about Taylor McKessie.


	6. Ryan The Spy

**Ryan the Spy**

Ryan Evans likes strange things.

He likes his sister.

He likes Ms. Darbus.

And he likes to climb trees.

So when he once again was seated in his favourite tree on the school grounds, an hour after the last period, he saw 4 people.

The strange thing was that they were paired up.

One pair, he saw that it were a boy with brownish hair and a girl with black, curly hair, stood against an old truck trying to suck life out of one another.

The other pair, a boy with an afro and a girl with black, sleek hair, stood sort of uncomfortable at a car.

The boy said something and the girl threw her arms around him.

That was the day that Ryan Evans wanted to become a spy.


	7. Kelsi The Vampire

**Kelsi the Vampire**

Kelsi Neilson wanted to go to Juilliard on a music scholarship.

Kelsi Neilson wanted to be on Broadway, letting the world hear her compositions.

And Kelsi Neilson wanted to be a vampire.

Once she read the Twilight books and saw the movie she wanted nothing more then become a vampire.

But first she had to find one.

And for the twentieth time that day: Sharpay Evans is not a vampire.


End file.
